Témoignage : attaque d'Azkaban
by Welynna
Summary: "Les prisons ont leurs histoires, celles de la vie des prisonniers, nous sont bien moins connus. C'est par le plus grand des hasards que le document que nous allons vous présenter a été découvert. Il s'agit d'une lettre écrite au XVII siècle par une évadée d'Azkaban et retraçant l'assassinat de centaines de prisonniers."


_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je voudrais avant tout remercier Crok, un ami et compagnon de RPG Harry Potter qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Crok jouait le rôle d'un professeur d'histoire de la magie sur un Poudlard Interactif et, lors d'un de ces cours, nous avait raconté que jusqu'au XVII° siècle, la prison d'Azkaban était gardée par des Trolls et des Géants, ensuite remplacé par des Détraqueurs, suite aux accès de colère de ces premiers. Cette situation m'a inspiré cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_**Rating :**__ T pour la violence_

_**Genres :**__ Tragédie/Romance - Angoisse/Horreur _

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'univers d'Harry Potter est de JK Rowling._

_L'image illustrant la fanfiction a été réalisée grâce aux stock images de Faestock (faestock .deviantart .com) et de Barefootliam-stock (barefootliam-stock .deviantart .com). Un très grand merci à eux. _

_Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont des créations._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Introduction

Dans le célèbre magazine _Faits du passé_ (ou tout du moins célèbre chez les passionnés d'histoires), un des articles du numéro 166 était consacré à la découverte d'un vieux manuscrit dans la région d'Inverness, manuscrit relatant entre autres l'attaque des géants sur les prisonniers d'Azkaban au XVII° siècle.

Quelle attaque ?

Comment vous dormiez en cours d'histoire de la magie ?

Je parle bien entendu d'un évènement sordide qui aurait pu amener la fin d'Azkaban :

A cette époque, ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs qui gardaient les murs de la prison d'Azkaban mais des trolls et des géants.

Un jour, ces deux créatures s'attaquèrent de manière particulièrement meurtrière aux prisonniers. Cela marqua la fin de leur collaboration avec le ministère qui les remplaça par les détraqueurs à la surveillance de la prison.

Voici l'article de _Faits du passé_ nous dévoilant le manuscrit trouvé retraçant cette page de l'histoire d'Azkaban :

* * *

_Les prisons, tel tout monument magique, ont leurs histoires : celles de leurs constructions sont le plus souvent bien connues, pour ce qui est de celles de la vie des prisonniers, nous avons nettement moins d'informations. C'est par le plus grand des hasards que le document que nous allons vous présenter a été découvert. Il s'agit d'une lettre écrite par une évadée d'Azkaban et retraçant l'assassinat de centaines de prisonniers par les géants et trolls qui gardaient la prison à cette époque._

Inbhir Nis, le 24 fevrier de l'an 1658.

Alisoa,

Tu vas surement me détester après ces lignes, j'aurais du t'en parler mais je n'ai as pu. Oh, ma chère Alisoa, tu as tellement fait pour moi, ma soeur, ma protectrice, je t'aime tellement, voir tes larmes couler m'est insupportable et cependant j'ai conscience qu'elles risquent de venir par ma faute, ne pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis qu'une prisonnière en fuite... Rester avec moi comme tu le fais, me cacher, me protéger... je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante et je prierais encore une dernière fois pour que, quand le moment viendra, tu retrouves les anges.

Alisoa, si je te quitte aujourd'hui c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à survivre... je revois son visage, je revois ces murs, ce sang... Tu fais tout pour moi, et pourtant... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne ce geste insensé. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Si j'ai tenu si longtemps c'est grâce à toi, grâce à ton amour. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller retrouver Enguerrand.

Ses mots, ses lèvres, ses gestes, sa voix... tu te rappelles quand tu me disais que je l'aimais bien trop fort... tu avais raison, mais lui m'aimait de même... une intensité rare, une passion.

Quand les membres de la brigade magique sont venus nous voir, j'ai su que cela ne serait jamais plus pareil... Oh ma chère Alisoa, si nous avions pu faire autrement, jamais nous n'aurions attaqué, tué cet homme, je te le jure, te le promets. Il était là, devant cette moldue, fort sorcier...

Et puis il y a eu Azkaban... le froid, l'humidité, la faim, la peur, le noir, cette cellule qui respirait la mort, tout cela n'était rien comparé au fait d'être loin de lui, de mon coeur. Ne pas savoir s'il était en bonne santé, s'il était vivant même... La nuit, j'entendais des cris déchirant le bruit des bourrasques. D'où venaient-ils? Pourquoi étaient-ils poussés? Par qui? Quand cela serait mon tour de les tonner?

Chaque matin, les trolls passaient devant nos cellules... d'un sens... puis de l'autre... portant alors des corps, parfois vivants, souvent morts... Guettant, chaque jour, pour voir le visage de celui qui me permettait de survivre ici, infime espoir qui me disait que s'il était encore en vie, je le reverrais... Et ces corps qui défilaient...

Et puis il y a eu le fameux jour, le jour où trolls et géants ont détruit des murs d'Azkaban, le jour où ils se sont emparés de prisonniers... Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient l'habitude de venir dans nos cellules de temps à autres, assouvir leur soif d'agressivité, ils venaient, nous frappaient, repartaient. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, cette fois ils ne désiraient plus des petits jouets à abîmer, ils désiraient des humains à déchiqueter.

Le mur de ma cellule s'est ouverte, pierre, rocher, poussière, pluie, tout tombait autour de moi ! Partout les prisonniers criaient, hurlaient. Devant mes yeux, le géant ayant détruit le mur de ma cellule s'emparait d'un jeune homme qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 17 ans. Il fracassa sa tête contre un pilier de fer, dans le vacarme des cris, des grognements et des rires, on n'entendit même pas celui de son crâne qui se brisait, seule la substance blanche et fibreuse s'écoulant le long de ses cheveux montrait la violence du choc.

Alors j'ai couru, sans but, sans savoir, esquiver les énormes mains voulant me saisir, éviter les pieds des géants s'écrasant au sol...

J'ai couru et je l'ai vu. Sa tête reposait sur les gravats, sa jambe était tordue. J'ai couru encore plus vite. Enguerrand. Il m'a dit de partir, de me sauver. Sa voix était si faible. Son teint si pâle. Un fin filet rouge coulait de sa bouche.

Partir? sans lui? cela me semblait impossible. Il a murmuré que les agents du ministère allaient sûrement venir, qu'il me fallait rejoindre la plateforme d'embarcation, me cacher et partir avec leur bateau. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner. La douleur qui transperçait mon coeur alors que des spasmes agitaient son thorax était telle que les cris alentours étaient devenus sourds, je ne voyais rien d'autre que son corps reposant sur ce sol froid. Tous mes sens étaient focalisés sur mon homme. Lui de plus en plus faible, moi ne sachant que faire pour soulager sa peine. D'une main, il m'effleura le visage et dans un souffle me conjura de partir, pour lui, pour son amour envers moi. Peu à peu, les spasmes se calmèrent mais son regard s'éloignait, j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres humides de sang. Il m'a souri puis d'un faible geste, il me fit signe de partir. Je me suis relevée, l'ai regardé une dernière fois et me suis dirigée vers le long tunnel qui descendait, je l'espère, vers la mer.

D'un seul coup, la prison était redevenue chaotique, la pluie me fouettait le visage, la poussière asphyxiait mes poumons, c'était comme si Enguerrand et moi nous avions été dans une bulle qui s'était tout à coup brisée.

Le tunnel, serpentant, longeant nombres de cellules où des portes avaient été arrachées par des trolls, où des corps gisaient sans vie contre des parois humides, rejoignait bien l'embarcadère et dès que le responsable de la justice magique quitta le grand canoë, je suis montée à l'intérieur et suis partie... J'ai quitté ces murs de pierres brutes m'ayant enfermée toutes ces années mais surtout quitté l'homme qui pour toujours devait rester celui de mes rêves, de mes nuits, de ma vie...

Et toi, Alisoa, douce soeur, tu m'as recueillie, tu m'as protégée, tu m'as redonnée cette étincelle de lumière que j'avais perdue... et pourtant... pourtant aujourd'hui je pars... Je te laisse seule, ne m'en veux pas, tu es merveilleuse, plus que cela même.

J'espère que tu accepteras mon choix, mes raisons, chaque pulsation de sang sous mes veines m'est si douloureuse et il n'existe aucune potion pour soigner ce mal.

Je t'aime si fort, ma soeur, ma chère chère soeur, pardonne-moi et vis!

La lumière émanant de toi est la plus belle qui soit. Ne la gâche pas.

Laurelinn

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours._


End file.
